


ABSINTHE; A Superbat Story

by AyJay2020



Series: The BOWL; Superbat [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Diana (Wonder Woman), Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg, Public Sex, Reality, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Superman Played by Henry Cavill, Top Clark Kent, Topping from the Bottom, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyJay2020/pseuds/AyJay2020
Summary: PLEASE READ BOOK ONE & TWO.Book 3 of The BOWL seriesLife in two realities. Two dimensions. One with the sons of the Batman and one where all is strange and time is unlike any other place.Cosmas and his new group of the justice league protect their dimension while his father's try every day to return not expecting the massive amount of time that passed in their true home world.CURRENTLY BEING WRITTEN. UPDATES BIWEEKLY.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The BOWL; Superbat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173203





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's really short but I promise it gets better.

She had the most beautiful honey glow hair and soft, satin skin. She literally shone in the light. She was his firefly. His lantern in the night. And He was her steel post. 

Cosmas could never love someone as much as he loved his Absinthe.


	2. I

Flying was his favorite thing to do when he couldn't be with her. The Lilly family loved him but because he was always so reckless with his many brothers they didn't want her to go out with them all the time.   
Since the explosion and the 19 years that have passed nothing has been the same. Anyone under 21 years of age can no longer leave a certain block, so they called it. A section of homes in which people had to live now. There were still heroes and villains but none were like Superman or Batman. Most of all none came out like Wonder Woman. Cosmas had his fathers gifts, like Jon and his other super brothers but the others were skilled like Bruce but not good enough. Damien tried his best after Alfred died, to keep the little bits of Bat tech hidden from the cryptic government Lex and Joker made. They had taken most of it and made robots of mass destruction. They acted as gods   
Little did they know they were about to meet a real one.

"Get your filthy, stinky, rotten hands out of my fridge this instant, Cosmas Alfred Thomas Kent!" Lois set a pot on the table where Jon and Damien sat awaiting the meal. Cos groaned. 

"I don't like chilli." The boy whined. He closed the fridge and headed to the table. He missed his lover and nothing could satiate the longing of a mates connection when one is so far away. Both were nearly 21, illegal to be out of their blocks but with the powers they have neither really care. Surveillance of his block though, had gotten much more secure. Lois snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Its all we have for the next few days. You're going to have to eat the rations those assholes have had us on the past year." She filled the boys bowls. "Verza should be here soon... Martha called, too. A lot has been going on in the town centre and it seems Joker and Luthor haven't been getting along with your upcoming birthday." Cosmas nodded, his brothers sighing as they realized how old they were getting. Lois touched. Jons cheeks taking in the so missed features of her long dead husband. She was almost all grey now in her age.

"Momma..?" Jon whispered. Lois snapped out of her trance.

"Eat. We have a slow day ahead of us."

With no hesitation, Cos jump from his window. It had been nearly two weeks and the next morning would be the twenty first birthday of the son of Batman and Superman. He was born of both the night and the light. "Like Yin and Yang" Jason had once said. He was dead now. Again...

Tim was married now and followed the orders of the law. Dick and Barb were hidden but most likely had their own family in their hiding. Sometimes, Cosmas would like to believe his other brothers were close like Damien and Jon, or even the occasional visit of Stephanie or Selena. 

He thought as he flew. All this about his family making him nervous about turning 21. The boy was excited to finally be with his lover. Absinthe, even only a couple months older than him, was allowed to roam free as long as she had an escort 21 and older along with her. It was usually Jon, or even Damien, both only thinking of her as a little sister. Cosmas on the other hand, that was different.

"I thought you'd disappear..." Her blonde bangs hung over her eyes, the rest of her locks in a bun. 

"I could never leave you in a world such as this." They were yet to be mated as it was illegal underage. "I have maybe twenty minutes, Abby, and then we can be real mates." She squeaked and ran to his arms. Not even his mothers mateship with James has the connection they have. So much love in one little bite mark.

"You have no idea how long Momma has been waiting to make you her son in law, and how much I have wanted you to be mine, forever." 

A grin crept along his cheeks and he caressed her cheek before kissing her. 

They waited in the hall, the music in the lounge downstairs vibrating their feet as they watched the clock. The hotel was very lively for the night of his birthday. So many were celebrating the day Batman and Superman's son joined everyone on earth. Rena came to her daughter, along with her spikey blonde son. She loved Cosmas like a son since his fathers died. "Are you ready to announce your legality?"

Cosmas turned. "You have no fucking idea."


	3. II

The BOWL was stuffed with people and wolves alike, much like a rave, the basement blasted with sound and distant moans from hidden corners. The lounge was loud but not at all as rambunctious as the hidden domain where every rank was equal.

Jeanie was hidden somewhere down there, watching, waiting for her brother to come out as legal. Cosmas could hear her talking in the crowd hoping his day goes well knowing that Lex Luthor wants him dead. She was a Catwoman now, as Selina had passed her name on to the fire haired daughter of Lois lane and Jimmy Olsen. Cos grinned knowing his only sister was there, though only 19 and still a minor.

"Baby... You have no idea how long everyone has waited for you." Abby spoke to the back of Cosmas' ear. "You're a Wayne, and now you have all the money in the world. Yo can save us." She was his queen, and everyone loves the queen.

The crowd looked up as Rena announced the most important birthday everyone has been waiting for since the beginning of Lex and Jokers reign. Cos smiled. It was nearly as much love as his fathers would've given him if they were there, and it would've been much sooner. Instead of 21, he'd have been 18, and possibly more siblings he could carry around on his back. He could be a hero to more than his city. To a family. 

He now thought the city was his only family, and that the only person who would truly love him was her. The beautiful tea leaf eyed blonde watching him bathe on her glory. 

It was like another time. Long before animals had been smaller than a large breed of dog. Bruce woke up in the dark and felt nothing but a smoothness. Like silk, only thicker. He moved along the ground trying to find an edge or a growth of some sort but there was nothing so far. He called out and all he heard was an echo. "Clark! Diana!" He stood and hit his head. As he opened his eyes he stumbled and fell. His eyes glanced up as he dropped and realized he was in an extremely large tree. Not more than few seconds and he had hit the ground terribly hard. The brightness shocked him as did the pain that radiated through his body.

"Clark..." He rasped and coughed. "Claaark! Dianaaa!" He rolled over glaring around the tall forest of overgrown trees. "William!" A loud crack came from a few trees from his left, Bruce speedily crawling backwards. Diana peaked from the bushes. 

"How long have you been awake?" She asked and pulled him to her.

"I uh, few minutes." She nodded. 

"Somethings out here and I cant find Clark. I saw it. The beast is monstrous." Neither of them had weapons or their suits. Clarks was missing and they had no clue where or when they were. Bruce pulled himself to his feet despite the pain. 

"Do you know what happened before the explosion. What went wrong?"

"The thing we need to worry about is betting back. Your science can wait. Clark can't. He's your mate i don't understand how this isn't important to you."

"He is important to me, but if the chemicals in the machine somehow got into his skin he could be slowly dying right now and we wouldn't know. He's the only one who can get us back home." He stood. "We're going to look everywhere and even if we don't find him, he'll find us." Diana watched as the human left. She muttered fowl words but followed. To them, Bruce was just home after the eventful first shift, Lucius having just brought a weapon meant for those not of the planet. Bruce decided to add some more precautions for his own alien. He has a fresh scar down his abdomen from his precious injury. It was bleeding again as the burns had reopened. Diana knew this but kept her mouth shut. The had nothing to help but time. Time would seal it shut.

Everything was vibrant in color. A vast sea of rainbows that were plants neither hero had seen before. Both stared out into the life ahead of them unaware of the dangling body above them.

"...Bruce..." The batman heard the whimper and moved to look up. Clark was hanging my one of his feet, his face red as he looked as though he had fallen from the sky. Bruce rushed around trying to find a way up the tree. Clark had only just woken up by the disturbance below him.

"How did you get like this?" Dianna asked. Bruce started to climb.

"The explosion. I woke up falling and tried to fly but I couldn't. The vines caught me but i passed out from the blood rush." Bruce found the light knot. In the vine and pulled, Clark dropping as soon as it loosened. He jumped down to cradle his mates head. 

"Are you hurt? How do you feel?"

"Im fine, love. Really." Superman looked at Dianna. "Tell me, how in the fuck did we get here?"


	4. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the latest chapter so far. I am writing chapter 4 atm. Whats really fun about this entire series is that I started it when I was 15 and i am almost 19. I take a few months between writing each book but now that im an adult i actually have more time and stability to keep up with you guys. I also have a prequel type book about my own character William Lillie & his family. The book is Hymenocalis & will be on here and be written as well as the other stories that are unfinished.  
> Thank you for reading.

Time was dramatically different in Gotham from the dimension of which the supers were in. Only a few minutes there would be days or even months. Cosmas would have only just started walking by the time his fathers had reached the edge of the ocean forest.

The colors were still ever-changing as they took to the plains of their new home for the next few months.

Clark could hardly stand after walking so far, the two others feeling perfectly fine after the distance but with Clarks now seemingly human nature he'd become weak and didn't know how to deal with it.

They didn't know whether or not they would find Will in the deep vast of the trees and brush. So many colorful plants reach far beyond the eye could see into such darkness. Clark pondered over how beautiful it was, him feeling in his chest that Bruce had the same thought. "What do you think is going through his head right now?" Clark asked.

Bruce only looked down. "I don't know, but it feels like he'd know how to get us home without any problems..." He looked strait up. "The sky is getting dark fast. We should find shelter and make camp." They walked for a short while into a flat area with dense coverage of leaves in case it rained. Diana went just outside the perimeter in search of dry wood and grass for a fire.

Clark sat, his mate coming closer to rest his hand on his head. "What's wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling about all of this. What's it like back home? What happened to the boys..?" The alpha huffed in anger. "Our sons."

"Im sure they're fine. They were nowhere near the blast."

"The manor could have collapsed on them from the explosion. You can't not think something is going on that we don't know anything about. I don't have powers here! What If that thing comes back!?" 

Bruce stepped away from Clark, him the slightest bit afraid of his mate. "Diana and i know very well how to handle creatures twice our size and stronger without using powers. She has none of her weapons and still isn't whining like you are." He kneeled down to meet Clarks eyes. "I thought you were an alpha and your here blubbering to me, half your rank about what's happening like we can't fix the situation. The boys and our friends are fine. They can take care of themselves but for now we need to rest and wait for dawn to find Will and a way out of here."

Cosmas drank as much as he could still without so much as a buzz. People bumped into him as they danced the night away in their drunk blunders, him slowly getting more and more irritated with the grinding of so many others. He made his way through the crowd in his fury, pushing into the doors to free himself. They opened so fast he nearly fell.  
A scent so sweet grew as he walked the hall. He wasn't sure if it was his dear Absinthe but it called to him like a siren to a sailor. He opened a door to the left of him, the smell piercing his very lungs. Just as his eyes met the pale, freckled skin he knew right away what she was doing. She moaned against the sheets, her mates call seemingly tugging at his very soul. "Lover... Please..?"

The rut burned in his belly. Absinthe didn't warn him that she had stopped her repression pills, her heat raging very angrily now that her mate only stood feet away. He pulsed listening to her beg for him to fuck her, blood rushing from his head as low as it could go. Cos stepped closer, now standing above his beautiful beta mate. She writhed forward against his pants, her finger pulling his clothes from his skin. Cosmas stopped her and quickly flipped her onto her stomach, only his cock out, bouncing against the bottom of her lilac dress. He ripped the back open exposing her back and lacy thong. He snapped it with his pinky before moving it aside. "Do you want me?"

"Hurry up and get inside me." He pushed into her slick warmth just as the floor below them vibrated as he did so. His head shot up as his brain came from the fog of his rut, dust falling from the ceiling. There was screaming from the club and what sounded like explosions coming from several directions. He quickly moved out of Absinthe but she moved faster and stabbed him in the side. He looked down at the green blade in his side then to the woman he loved. "You weren't supposed to come out of that rut." She shoved it deeper, Cosmas falling to the floor in pain. 

"Abby..?" His lover stood sliding the rest of her dress off and walked into the shower.

"You really should fall in love in a time like this. It could get you killed. Or worse." Her strong scent faded as she cleaned herself. "I only dis this for you. You're stepping too far over the line that everyone has had to lay out for you." Absinthe moved out, drying herself before heading for the closet. Cos went to pull the knife from his side. "If you even touch it, a kryptonite poison will spill into you." She looked over her shoulder as she slid another of the same dress on.

"Why... Are you doing this?"

"I told you. You can't overstep boundaries that have been there since you were born." She put her hair up and turned to her mate. "I do love you." Everything was drifting away with every heartbeat Cosmas had.


End file.
